headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Prison
| image = | classification = Miscellaneous | franchises = All franchises | films = | programs = Smallville The Walking Dead | comics = Suicide Squad Vol 1 Walking Dead Vol 1 | characters = | related = Execution }} Prison is where ya end up if you break the law. But only if you get caught! Also known as the Big House, the Pokey and many other interesting nicknames, prison is the one place where ain't nobody wanna be. The politically correct term for a prison is 'correctional facility', but who are they kiddin'? Ain't no correctin' going on there. Just a bunch of mean-looking dudes with bad tattoos and even worse attitudes working out in the yard, claiming territory (usually other inmates), and rolling up a newspaper so they can stab you in the eye with it. In film * Captain America II: Death Too Soon: Waterford Prison was a Federal prison located just outside of Portland, Oregon. In 1979, revolutionary terrorist General Miguel assumed the guise of the prison's warden and took control of the facility. He used it as his secret headquarters in which he forced a scientist named Professor Ian Ilson to create a chemical bio-weapon that would accelerate the aging process of organic material. Captain America came to the prison to stop General Miguel and the villain was ultimately done in by his own handiwork. In television * Smallville: On Smallville, billionaire industrialist Lionel Luthor was sent to Kansas State Penitentiary for the murders of Gabe and Chloe Sullivan. While there, he shaved his head, was stabbed in the stomach by another prisoner, and met a man who shared with him a Kryptonian glyph that enabled him to switch minds with Clark Kent. * The Walking Dead: In season three of AMC's The Walking Dead, the main setting was a supermax prison called the West Georgia Correctional Facility. It was first seen at the end of the season two finale, "Beside the Dying Fire". The prison was located in the western region of the US state of Georgia. When a viral outbreak turned all of the dead into zombies back in 2010, the prison was overrun with shambling, rotting corpses, which have since become known as walkers. Prisoners were contained within their cells, but the prison guards had to suit up in riot gear to combat the zombie menace. Ultimately however, their efforts proved fruitless and they were eventually overtaken. Prisons of note Appearances Films * Alienator * Curse of Frankenstein, The - Victor Frankenstein in a Swiss prison. * Suicide Squad (2016) - Belle Reve. Television * Outer Limits: The Sentence * Preacher: Damsels - Hell prison. * Preacher: Viktor - Hell prison. * Red Dwarf: Back in the Red (Part 3) - The Tank; a 400-convict capacity prison. * The X-Files: Drive - Patrick Crump is in prison. Comics * Alias 26 - The Raft. * Amazing Spider-Man 4 - Ryker's Island. * Amazing Spider-Man 46 - Flashback to Herman Schultz in prison. * Amazing Spider-Man 195 - Black Cat breaks Walter Hardy out of prison. * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1 - Ruins of Conway Penitentiary. * Batman 10 - Bandits from Sunshine City are taken to prison. * DC Comics Presents 52 - Metropolis State Penitentiary. * Flash 105 - Sam Scudder in unnamed prison. * Strange Tales 99 - A prison in 2050. * Superboy Vol 4 0 - Kulani Prison. * Tomb of Dracula 16 - Doctor Sun arranges to have Mister Lo's father broken out of a Chinese prison. * Weird War Tales 50 - Baron Kragen's castle prison. Novels * Han Solo at Stars' End - Han and Chewie break into the Stars' End prison facility. See also * Categorical list of prisons Category:Evil Ernie/Miscellaneous